Christmas Cookies
by Lise-chan
Summary: Silver and Shadow are celebrating a romantic Christmas Eve together making Christmas cookies! Rated M for some sexual content


**Author's Note: I figured it's been a long time since I added any chapters for any stories and whatnot...so I thought everyone deserves another Shadilver Christmas-themed story!**

**On behalf of me, Lise-chan, have a Happy Holidays!**

* * *

It had taken Silver all week to get the apartment decorated with Christmas decorations. He had hung up mistletoe over the doorway between the den and the bedroom, hung tinsel and lights the walls and window sills, placed winter and Christmas ornaments and figurine sets on the tables, and hung up stockings along the fireplace where the fire glowed a bright orange. A wreath was up on the door outside, and a floor mat had "Happy Holidays" written in a stylish lettering in white with snowflakes around it. He was already making desserts for the upcoming Christmas party with Sonic and the others like his famous cheesecakes, sugar and peanut butter cookies, and other irresistible sweets he came up with.

Shadow had come home early for his holiday break from G.U.N. and picked out the tree to bring back to the apartment, and they decorated it together, Silver showing off his psychokinesis as he put the star up on the top once everything was perfect elsewhere on the tree. Now that everything in the apartment was perfect and made for the holidays, Silver could now relax on the couch and watch a couple Christmas specials on the television.

The door was suddenly heard being opened, and Shadow's voice was heard calling "Silv, I'm back from the mall!"

Silver leaped up to greet him. He kissed his cheek and took a couple of bags from Shadow's hands.

"How was it up there?" Silver asked.

Shadow scoffed, "Just as you would expect the day before Christmas: Busy as hell."

Silver laughed lightly and led his lover to the decorated Christmas tree. "I made cookies and a cheesecake for the Christmas party, so I'll be keeping my eyes on you so you don't steal a bite of anything!"

"Come on, Silv...you know me; your cooking's irresistible!"

They both set the large bags full of gifts under the tree and they both walked into the kitchen. Silver was in the process of decorating his assorted sugar cookies, but decided to take a break for a while and watch T.V. The cookies weren't going anywhere, so it could wait. But since Shadow was back, he figured it'd be fun to put icing on the cookies together. Silver grabbed a tube full of green icing and began squeezing thin threads onto a cookie shaped like a tree. Shadow stood beside him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Silver missed his target on the cookie and cried out as the icing fell onto the counter.

Silver began to pout, "Aw, Shadow! Look what you made me do! Now I have to redo this cookie..!" He whimpered playfully and scooped the spilled icing with his finger. He was about to lick the icing off until Shadow grabbed his hand. He gave the gray hedgehog a sly grin and inched himself closer.

"Shadow...what're you-" Silver was quickly interrupted with a deep kiss on the lips. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and he turned a dark red when Shadow broke the kiss and gave him a sly grin.

"You know, cutie, it's Christmas Eve."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...so?"

The dark hedgehog looked into the other's golden eyes and continued, "Well, did you know that on Earth, in Japan, Christmas Eve is considered a night of romance?"

Silver giggled impishly, "Is that so? Well, maybe we can do...something, later?"

Shadow kissed him again and said the words Silver was hoping for.

"Why not now?"

Shadow licked the green icing still on Silver's finger with such a powerful aura of seduction that it made Silver's adrenaline rush.

...

And it turned him on.

...

The other stuck the iced finger all the way in his mouth, sucking and licking every bit of icing off. Silver closed his eyes and moaned, as this kind of foreplay really got him going. He knew in a few minutes tops, they'd be all over each other on the bed and making love. Shadow moved himself from Silver's finger to his lips and kissed him again, this time running his tongue over his lover's fangs and sweet spots. It was almost too easy to pick out what specific spot to choose; Shadow could read Silver's expressions for each spot like a book. For instance, the inside of Silver's right cheek was probably the most sensitive spot in make-out sessions, and Shadow took every chance he got to take advantage of it.

After several moans and sighs from Silver, Shadow pushed him down onto the table. Silver was about to push him away, but Shadow placed a finger onto his lips before he began to complain.

"Just a little longer, cutie...then we can go to the bedroom..."

He began kissing and nibbling his ears gently, earning some more sighs from the other. Silver's hot breath enveloped Shadow's neck, and the ivory hedgehog took the opportunity to give some kisses and licks there. Shadow purred in a low tone as soon as he did so, and he allowed one of his hands to rub Silver's inner thigh. Silver blushed an even deeper red, and his moans grew louder. His eyes closed tightly and his claws began to dig into Shadow's back. Shadow looked back at him, and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh...just relax, baby. Let's play a little more..."

Silver drew in a deep breath to calm himself down, opening his eyes slowly to see Shadow towering over him, his cheeks red as well but his eyes were gentle and caring. Shadow caressed his uke's cheeks, and leaned over and kissed his lips again. His tongue invaded Silver's mouth again, moaning at the same time as Silver let one escape from his throat. This caused Silver to pull his lover closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and engaging in another tongue battle. Shadow's hands explored Silver's curved body, his hips, and between his legs. Silver's moans were muffled, and his grip around Shadow tightened.

Shadow took a little spoonful of red icing for the Christmas cookies and spread it on Silver's cheek, neck, ears, and saved some for a little later. Shadow licked off the icing he applied, making Silver moan through his hand even more than he already was. His eyes squeezed shut even tighter, as Shadow's rough tongue ran all over his body, licking and nibbling every drop of icing off until his fur was completely spotless. He suddenly heard a gasp from the uke as he spread a little icing along his inner thighs. Shadow took a hold of Silver's hips, lowered his head and began to gently lick Silver's thighs. Silver's sighs and groans were the loudest he had ever heard them before. He writhed and squirmed in Shadow's strong grip and almost began to yell in ecstasy.

God, that was good! So damn good!

"Ah...! Shadow...! Oh God!"

Shadow licked his thighs clean, rubbing his tongue roughly along his legs and kissing and nibbling softly. Every giggle, every cry, every groan was like music to Shadow's ears. He trailed kisses back up Silver's body, along his hips and abdomen, up to his chest and neck. He kissed Silver on the lips again, allowing him to get a taste of the sweet icing lingering on his tongue. After he broke the kiss, Shadow leaned in close and nuzzled the other's nose.

"You tasted sweet, Silv...just like a Christmas sugar cookie."

Silver laughed lightly and nuzzled into and kissed the other's neck, as Shadow picked him up as he would a child, with Silver's legs wrapped around his hips.

Shadow didn't dare break their embrace, as he made his way to the bedroom. He slowly placed him on the bed and turned the lights off. A couple of candles were already lit to bring fresh Christmas-like aromas in the apartment, and the snow was falling heavily outside. The only other light was the street lamp flickering faintly along the sidewalk.

Shadow laid on top of Silver, looking into his eyes again as they glowed like the candle flames that detailed his perfectly curved body.

"You're so beautiful, Silver..." Shadow whispered, "I want to make love to you..."

Silver kissed him and smiled sweetly. "I want to make love to you too, Shadow..." He pulled him into his arms again, the both of them embracing each other tightly. Silver leaned into Shadow's ear, and sighed, "Make love to me all night..."

Shadow's eyes widened, feeling Silver's and his own body heat exciting him. He immediately pinned Silver's arms over his head, his eyes filled with lust, his body starving to engulf Silver's own, eager to bite, lick, kiss, nibble, every single part of his body...and he wanted it now.

Silver licked his lips and Shadow grinned on top of him.

"Merry Christmas, Shadow..."

"Merry Christmas, cutie..."

Kissing his lover's cheek, the ebony hedgehog's sexual desires took control for the rest of the evening.

As the Christmas cookies remained untouched on the table in the kitchen, the bedroom was overrun by the sounds of grunts, moans, and sighs until the wee hours in the morning.

* * *

**This is not my best Shadilver one-shot I've done, but I thought it'd be something new to check out! Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if you want any more Shadilver fanfics or any special requests!**

**Even if it's a late Christmas special from me, I wish you all had Happy Holidays this year!**


End file.
